Torigoya
|image = Konbu Cabasuka Gakuen.jpg|CG Kojiharu Majisuka 5.jpg|MG5 MG4 Kojiharu Ep1.jpg|MG4 R9h3yv.jpg|MG2 Torigoya.jpg|MG |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |affinity = Rappapa Club Suizokukan |1st = Majisuka Gakuen Episode 1 |last = Cabasuka Gakuen Episode 4 |episode = TBA (Majisuka Gakuen) TBA (Majisuka Gakuen 2) 1 (Magisuka Gakuen 4) 1 (Magisuka Gakuen 5) 1 (Cabasuka Gakuen) |actress = }} was a primary character of Majisuka Gakuen, and a secondary character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She was the fourth and final of Rappapa's "Four Heavenly Queens" to challenge Maeda Atsuko. After graduating from Majisuka Jyogakuen, she became a masseuse. By Season 4, she became a popular idol-model and was known to everyone as . Her full name, , was revealed in Season 5 on one of her photobooks that the Mafia leader, Jinyama Taichi, used to bribe the police investigator. Category:cabasuka Appearance and Personality Torigoya was an easygoing girl, who acted relatively aloof most of the time. The students of Majisuka Gakuen knew little about how or why she became one of the four Queens. Before the events of the series, only Oshima Yuko had confronted Torigoya in her "awakened" form. In her normal state, Torigoya had little confidence in her ability, and freely admitted that she was "not cut out to be a Queen". Torigoya had a fear of chickens, which could be used to release another side of her personality. When she was locked inside of a chicken coop, her cruel and sadistic form was unleashed. She had the ability to see into a person's memories, by touching them or their belongings. With this insight, she could psychologically attack her enemies by using a certain phrase to trigger their bad memories. The "awakened" Torigoya showed joy in torturing her victims, forcing them to repeatedly relive their worst experiences. She wore a Majisuka Jyogakuen uniform with the Rappapa music note symbol dangling from it. She wore black leather ankle boots with low heels, and short black socks. Her accessories included a pair of dangling earrings with feathers on the end. Torigoya had long, straight brown hair with faint red streaks. When she was "awakened", her appearance became completely different. In this form, her hair was colored bright red and covered half of her face. The makeup around her eyes and on her eyelashes was also bright red. Her nails were fashioned to appear like that of a bird's talons, and she was adorned with feathers. Torigoya became a masseuse when she graduated, stating that she wanted to be the best hostess in the country. Her hair was styled to be wavy instead of straight, but still had some streaks of red in it. While working at the massage parlor, Torigoya wore a short red cheongsam with gold designs. In each of her appearances, she had on a different pair of high heeled shoes. She also once wore a long, puffy black coat, which she discarded while walking. History The story behind Torigoya's fear of chickens, as well as the origin of her supernatural powers, was never told. Oshima Yuko, the leader of her gang, encountered and possibly fought Torigoya in her "awakened" form. It can be presumed that Yuko helped Torigoya repress the dangerous side of her split personality. Majisuka Gakuen Torigoya first appeared in the clubhouse with the other Rappapa members. She asked Sado if the transfer student would try to challenge their gang. Some time later, Torigoya walked around the school with Shibuya, Black, and Sado. While the Rappapa members discussed making a move against their rivals, she observed the other students with curiosity. When the other three Queens were taken down by Maeda Atsuko and her followers, Torigoya was the last of the four standing. However, she did not want to confront Atsuko, and preferred to stay away from the situation. Torigoya told Sado that she stood no chance against the transfer student. She assumed that it would be Sado's turn to confront the opponent of Rappapa. However, Sado told the Queen that she had to be "awakened" in order to defeat Atsuko. Torigoya was frightened and reluctant, but the vice president gave her no choice in the matter. Without telling Yuko her plan, Sado locked Torigoya in a chicken coop in order to "awaken" her. When Sado unlocked the cage and found Torigoya, the appearance and personality of the latter had drastically altered. The next day, when Unagi of Team Hormone came to school carrying bags of meat, Torigoya approached her. Grabbing Unagi's head, she saw a childhood memory where Unagi mistook a larva for a berry and ate it. By whispering "larva" into Unagi's ear, Torigoya forced her victim to relive this bad memory every time she saw a piece of hormone. Later, Torigoya confronted Atsuko, and saw the memory of Minami's death. Discovering the fact that Atsuko held herself responsible for the tragedy, the Queen whispered "scapegoat" to her. Atsuko collapsed after the attack on her mind, and later suffered a mental breakdown. Torigoya came to the Rappapa clubhouse and reported to Sado, saying that she had "seen it". While Sado's back was turned, she grabbed the vice president's kendama. Through it Torigoya was able to see Sado's bad memories, specifically the confrontation that the latter had with Yuko. This action showed that the Queen could gain access to memories indirectly. Sado noticed what Torigoya was doing and knocked the kendama from her hand, angered and alarmed by this intrusion. When the vice president grabbed the Queen by the shirt collar, Torigoya whispered into Sado's ear that she should be "more obedient". The Queen then left her standing alone in the clubhouse. Although Sado appeared to be in a temporary state of shock, she recovered far more quickly than either of Torigoya's previous victims. The Queen continued to torment Atsuko, sending her a text with the words "welcome back" repeated over and over. The message ended with "welcome back to the park where you killed that girl". A short while later, Atsuko actually did returns to the spot where Minami died. Torigoya appeared behind her, and took Atsuko's bracelets with incredible speed. Holding the bracelets in her hand, the Queen taunted the other girl until Atsuko ran at her. Holding the transfer student immobile, Torigoya began to whisper into her ear, torturing her with visions of Minami's death. Atsuko tried to struggle, horrified by the memory of her best friend being viciously beaten by a gang. When the Queen shouted "you're the one who killed her!", Atsuko screamed and fell down to her hands and knees. When she regained awareness of her surroundings, Atsuko found Minami standing before her. She grasped the hand of her friend, not knowing that it was Torigoya still tormenting her. Suddenly, the pain and guilt that Atsuko had held inside seemed to overflow. This caused something similar to a feedback loop between the attacker and her victim. Torigoya struggled, but was unable to pull her hand away to break the connection between their minds. Quickly overwhelmed by the frantic rush of overlapping memories, Torigoya collapsed. Possibly several hours later, Torigoya awakened lying on a bench in the park. The Queen had reverted to her normal state, with no memory of the previous events. She found herself the enraged Atsuko, who turned around and attacked her. Eventually becoming aware of what she was doing, Atsuko stopped the beating and left. Sado later found Torigoya lying bruised and bloodied on the bench. When Torigoya opened her eyes, she apologized to the vice president for being "useless". Sado embraced her, holding back tears, then helped Torigoya up and carried her away. Torigoya appeared outside the wind instruments clubroom with the other queens, when Sado fought Atsuko. She also attended the ceremony in the final episode, where she graduated with the some of the other Rappapa members. Majisuka Gakuen 2 After graduating from high school, Torigoya became employed as a hostess at a massage parlor. She was said to be very popular with clients, probably because of her ability to see the thoughts of her customers. In contrast to the cruelty of her "awakened" form, she was able to use her powers to give others a feeling of security and calm. Later in the season, Torigoya visited Gekikara while the latter was hospitalized because of her stab wound. The former Queen learned of Shibuya's betrayal, but felt that she couldn't help due to being a graduate. She also mentioned that she had helped Black get another job at the place where she worked. Torigoya offered to help Sado get a job too, which the latter appeared to reject. Torigoya returned for the final battle against Yabakune, donning her Rappapa jacket once more. She seemed to have achieved a greater control over her abilities. The former Queen was able to confidently use her abilities without being in her "awakened" form. Torigoya took down several Yabakune students with this method, grabbing their heads to see into their memories and then whispering in their ears. It was not stated whether her abilities while in a normal state matched the strength of her "awakened" form. When the battle was concluded, Torigoya stood with the members of the old Rappapa as Atsuko was driven away by the police. Majisuka Gakuen 4 By the time of Majisuka Gakuen 4, Torigoya became a idol-model and was popularly known as "Kojiharu", even to Majijo's students. She was just passing by Majisuka Jyogakuen, when Masamune and Busakawa were being beaten up by students from another school. Kojiharu was asking for directions to an erotic museum in . After beating the other students mercilessly for calling her an old hag, she reprimanded her juniors about what it means to be Majijo's students. Before leaving, she sensed a familiar aura coming from a passing student, which amused her saying that "it'll get interesting". Majisuka Gakuen 5 After her photobook was released, there was a rumor that Kojiharu will soon graduate from her celebrity lifestyle due to her not participating on a sousenkyo. Torigoya later attended Salt's funeral, along with Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuka, Nezumi, Minami, Center and Kashiwagi Yuki. Gallery Trivia *"Torigoya" means aviary, a large enclosure where birds are confined but can still fly. This is an allusion to the fear and liking Torigoya simultaneously had for birds. It also refers to the hidden side of her personality. *At first it was planned that she could control birds, and that she liked chicken coops. It was later re-written to the way we know now.Majisuka Gakuen Special DVD-BOX (Deluxe Edition) *When the "awakened" Torigoya approached her victim, a feather spiraled down from above. Both Sado and Maeda Atsuko were shown to identify this as a signal of Torigoya's presence. *In addition to her other powers, the "awakened" Torigoya could move with incredible speed. Black was the only character shown to have a similar ability. References Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Majijo Graduate Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Gang member Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5